Wireless communication over Extremely high frequency (EHF) communication bands (mmwave frequency bands), e.g., of between 30 Gigahertz (GHz) and 300 GHz, may provide relatively high throughputs. However communication link over the mmwave frequency band may be less robust than a communication link operating over a lower frequency band, e.g., a 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz (“2.4/5 GHZ”) frequency band, for example, due to oxygen absorption.